


I Wanna Feel You in My Soul

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Smut, but everybody on base keeps interrupting them, philinda just really want to bone, they finally get to tahiti and there are no interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Five times Phil Coulson and Melinda May were interrupted before they could have sex, and one time they weren't.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	I Wanna Feel You in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a southern girl at heart, so the title is a line from the song "Let's Make Love," by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

Melinda was tired of this dance - the will we, won’t we? - she and Phil had been doing lately. If he wasn’t going to do anything to move their relationship forward after she had declared her love for him and their kiss in the alien spaceship, she was going to take matters into her own hands. So when she saw him in the kitchen alone, she barged in, striding purposefully toward him.

He shot her a glance over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the pan in front of him., “Hey, Mel do you want a grilled chee-”

Melinda used one hand to turn him toward her and she stood on her tip-toes, kissing him roughly as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

The spatula fell from Phil’s hand, clattering noisily to the floor, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as his other hand was on the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair.

Their lips parted after a moment, and they were both breathless. His forehead rested against hers, and after a moment he kissed her. They were both needy, demanding more, he teased her with his tongue and her lips willingly parted beneath his.

He grabbed her by the waist, easily lifting her to set her on the counter behind them. Melinda parted her knees, letting him stand between them as they continued kissing. 

One of Phil’s hands was in her hair again, the other on her hip beneath her shirt and working its way slowly upwards.

Before his hand could get any higher than her waist, the smoke alarm started blaring. They broke apart suddenly, Phil turned and moved the pan off the heat and shut the burner off just as Deke and Simmons skidded around the corner, both breathing heavily from running to the kitchen to find the cause of the alarm.

“Are you two ok? We heard the alarm and thought there was a fire!” Jemma said breathlessly.

Melinda saw Phil discreetly readjust the front of his pants and couldn’t hide her smirk.

“Fine, Simmons,” Phil said as he tossed his blackened sandwich into the trash. “Just burnt my grilled cheese.”

* * *

Phil was in the director’s office reviewing some plans that he and Mack had been discussing, and he was tired. These treatments Fitz Simmon had come up with were wearing him out but seemed to be working to fix his heart.

He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples tiredly. Maybe he should get some sleep. Simmons had told him to get as much rest as possible, but with the whole saving the world from a dystopian future thing, sleep was hard for any of them to come by these days.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a soft, “Hey,” from Melinda.

“Hey yourself,” he said, managing a small, tired smile.

She walked over and propped herself on the desk in front of him. “You should be resting, Phil,” she said quietly.

He shrugged. “There’ll be time to rest after we save the world.”

“I’m serious, Phil. These treatments are experimental.”

“I know.” He took her hand, pulling her gently into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms looping loosely around his neck.

Melinda’s eyes searched his face, no doubt looking to make sure he was alright, and she kissed his cheek before resting her forehead against his.

“I just worry about you,” her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He couldn’t think of an adequate reply, so instead, he just kissed her. It started softly, more of a reassurance than anything else. But after the initial peck, he kissed her again, deeper this time, and she reciprocated, turning further into him and tracing his jawline with her thumb.

Phil kissed pulled her closer, nibbling at her ear and starting to trail kisses down her neck.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Melinda gasped as he kissed a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. “Your treatments…”

She trailed off as his teeth grazed her collar bone, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

“I know,” he said between kissing the other side of her neck. “I promise not to overdo it.”

“We’re in Mack’s office,” she protested, even as she tilted her head further to the side, giving him more access to the hollow of her throat.

He was working on giving her a hickey when suddenly the door of the office opened.

“Coulson, we need to review-” Mack stopped mid-sentence, staring at the two of them in shock. “Uh…” 

Melinda stood abruptly and made her way out of the room, brushing past Mack on her way out.

“Coulson, were you and May about to… you know…” 

Phil shrugged apologetically. 

“In  _ my office?”  _ Mack asked incredulously.

* * *

Melinda groaned from the pain in her thigh. She was doing leg presses to try to regain some strength in her leg, and it hurt like hell even though she was only doing a small fraction of the weight she normally did. But she fought through the pain, pushing herself to do another set.

“You know, Melinda, if you push it too far, too fast, you’ll only do more harm than good,” Phil said walking over.

Melinda let the weights down gently and wiped the sweat from her brow with a towel. “Seems like something more men should know,” she said with a smirk.

Phil blushed. “Double entendres aside, Mel, you should take it easy.”

“I’m tired of feeling useless, Phil,” she said seriously.

He wrapped her in his arms. “Well, why don’t we come up with a distraction then? I’m sure there’s  _ plenty  _ we can do to get rid of that feeling.”

She chuckled softly. “Simmons give you the all-clear yet? Don’t want to get in trouble from the doc again,” she said with a smirk, remembering the look on Simmons’ face when she had walked in on them unexpectedly.

“One more treatment and she thinks I’ll be good as new,” He pulled at the collar of his shirt, showing the black lines that were now barely noticeable on his chest. “See?”

Melinda hummed thoughtfully. “Don’t want to over-do it though, Phil.”

His hand travelled down her back to rest on her ass. “Well, maybe there’s something I can do for you then?” he said suggestively before leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back longingly, tempted to take him up on the offer, but there were voices approaching in the hallway. Melinda broke away from him just as Daisy and Elena walked into the gym.

“Hey, May. You want to do some sparring with us?” Daisy asked, giving them a suspicious glance. 

Melinda nodded slightly. “Yeah. Need to get some strength back in this leg.”

“Don’t overdo it, Melinda,” Phil warned as he left her to train with the two younger agents.

* * *

They had nearly lost Daisy,  _ had _ lost this version of Fitz, but Melinda had held her composure in front of the team when they came in with Fitz’s body. She had held her composure as she held Daisy close, and held it still as she watched Phil unzip the black bag with Fitz.

After a few minutes, Simmons had insisted Phil go back to the med bay to get back on the monitors after his latest treatment. The black lines were receding, growing fainter with each treatment, but Simmons worried still. Phil gave Melinda an apologetic look and followed after Simmons, unwilling to disappoint her after her loss of Fitz.

So Melinda hugged Daisy once more and left- intending to go back to her room, but she lost her composure almost as soon as she was out of the room. 

She ducked into a supply closet halfway down the hallway. The sobs wracking her body for a long while, and she eventually heard the door open before clicking shut again. Melinda assumed it was Daisy coming to check on her, and she wiped her face hurriedly before grabbing a random item from the shelf in front of her as cover. 

“Melinda?” It was Phil.

She dropped the pretense, and closed the few steps between them, burying her face into his chest as fresh sobs overtook her. 

He held her close, murmuring soft reassurances and kissing the top of her head until her sobs began to fade. Even after the tears stopped, she clung to him, holding him close and listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating beneath her ear.

The tears eventually faded, and she looked up at him apologetically. “I’m sorry about your shirt.”

Phil kissed her forehead gently. “It’ll dry, Melinda. Don’t worry about it.”

She nodded and took a shaky breath. “I thought you were supposed to be on a heart monitor?”

“I let Simmons monitor me for a while, and promised I’d come back soon.” He kissed her gently and let his forehead rest against hers. “I told her I needed to check on you and she understood.”

Melinda kissed him. A soft, gentle kiss, but she soon wanted more. They’d been interrupted so many times before, and if anything, the last few days had taught them that life was too short to wait. 

She had one hand on his chest, the other on the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her, and he was responding in kind, understanding where she was coming from. 

The door opened again, and they broke apart suddenly. 

Elena stood in the doorway smirking at the two of them. “Sorry guys. I just needed to grab some extra supplies to restock upstairs. But don’t let me interrupt.”

“No, Simmons is going to come looking for me if I don’t get back on a monitor soon,” Phil said with a chuckle. He gave Melinda a chaste kiss and squeezed her hand briefly before heading back to the med bay.

* * *

Melinda stripped off her t-shirt quickly and went right back to kissing Phil. Simmons had finally told Phil he was completely cured, and he and Melinda had gone back to her room immediately. They’d been interrupted too many times already, and they were finally alone in her bunk and wasting no more time before getting down to business.

She shifted her hips where she was sitting on Phil’s lap, and could feel how hard he was beneath his boxers. She unhooked her bra, tossing the cloth away carelessly and his hands were on her breasts immediately.

Phil flipped them over suddenly and began kissing his way down her neck, down between her breasts before continuing down to the waistband of her leggings. He had her leggings halfway off when there was a knock at the door.

“May? Are you asleep?” Daisy asked through the door.

They both froze, hoping Daisy would leave shortly.

“May? I know you’re in there! Mack needs to go over flight plans,” Daisy called again.

Melinda propped herself up on her elbows. “Not now, Daisy.”

Daisy rapped the door sharply. “Come on, May. You know I wouldn’t be here if it could wait.”

Phil hung his head in frustration. “Tomorrow, Melinda,” he whispered, kissing her deeply. “We can wait until tomorrow.”

Melinda sighed. “ _ Fine.”  _ She stood, tugging her leggings up and looking around for her bra. “Shit,” she said when she was unable to find it.

“Everything ok, May?” Daisy called through the door.

Meanwhile, Phil held up her bra, a devious grin on his face. 

She snatched it from him and put it back on before tossing his jeans at him. “Give me a second, Daisy. I’m coming!”

Phil snorted. “Not tonight apparently.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Shut up or she’ll hear you!” she hissed. “Now where’s my shirt?” She glanced around and didn’t see it, so she grabbed another one out of the dresser. May noticed Phil was dressed now, too, but he was holding his jacket in front of him instead of wearing it. She smirked at him, arching her eyebrows in amusement as he tried to conceal the noticeable bulge in his pants.

Daisy knocked again. “May? Come  _ on.  _ I’m tired and we have to do this meeting tonight if you guys want to be in Tahiti tomorrow.”

Melinda jerked the door open and rushed out in a hurry, slamming the door behind her. “Let’s go,” she said, gesturing for Daisy to follow her.

“Oh,” Daisy mumbled. “I woke you up, didn’t I?” Daisy asked as she trailed just behind May. 

They heard the door click loudly behind them. Phil could’ve at least given them time to round the corner before exiting her bunk.

Daisy wheeled around, catching sight of Coulson sneaking down the hallway in the opposite direction. “ _ Oh my God. OH MY GOD,” _ Daisy screeched. “Ewww! Gross! You know you guys are going on vacation tomorrow. Couldn't you wait until after we’ve gotten everything planned before you start  _ boning _ ?”

Melinda rolled her eyes at Daisy’s crude terminology. “I think thirty years is enough waiting personally.”

“I mean I get it, but still. Why did I have to interrupt?” Daisy shuddered. 

“It’s hardly the first time we’ve been interrupted this week.”

“Really? Who else interrupted?” Daisy inquired. “Wait, did Yo-yo and I almost interrupt something in the gym yesterday? Is that what that was?”

May glanced at Daisy out of the corner of her eye. “Do you honestly want to know how many times I’ve unintentionally given Phil blue balls this week?”

Daisy blushed and let the matter drop.

* * *

Melinda stood with Phil on the beach waiting to watch Z1 take off with their team members on their way to find Fitz.

“What’s on your to-do list while we’re here?” she asked him.

He grinned. “Not sure what all is on my list, but I know what I want to do first,” he replied, giving her a suggestive look.

She hummed thoughtfully. “Parasailing?” she asked, arching her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, parasailing. Always wanted to try that,” he confirmed, taking her hand.

Melinda rested her head on his shoulder as Z1 flew over them, and they stayed that way for a few moments as the sound of the engines faded, the sound of the waves and seagulls becoming the only things they could hear. 

Coulson turned to her, wrapping her in his embrace and kissing her deeply.

“Phil, about that parasailing adventure…” she said teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her again, hands roaming her body. 

She pushed him away for a moment, stripping off her shirt and dropping it carelessly in the sand before working on the buttons of his shirt as his hands rested lightly on her hips. 

He shrugged off his shirt and dropped it next to hers, all while kissing her once more. Hungrily now, as they both were growing impatient. 

Before she knew it, he had lifted her from the sand, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her toward the beach house, kissing her all the way.

Phil opened the door easily, kicking it shut behind them. They were headed for the bedroom, she thought, but they suddenly found themselves on the floor in the entryway, as Phil tripped on the rug, both laughing at their predicament. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

She nodded and set to work unbuttoning his jeans, and together they stripped off his pants and then hers, tossing them out of the way. They had been waiting for years for this, no need to let a little tumble to the floor stop them now.

They were kissing again, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands worked their way under the waistband of her underwear and between her folds to tease her clit.

She moaned softly into his mouth and that only served to spur him on. He tugged at her underwear and she lifted her hips so he could pull them off.

Somehow his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, tangling in her hair, teasing her nipples, and-

“ _ Oh!”  _ she exclaimed, digging her nails in his back.

He paused his kisses and moved his hand away from her clit. “Surprised?”

She nodded breathlessly. “That’s a nice upgrade to the hand.”

Phil smiled devilishly down at her. “Thankfully Fitz didn’t ask too many questions when I asked if the fingers could vibrate.”

His hands were on her again, and she angled her hips up, trying to increase the friction between them as he put in one, then another finger and started to pump in and out of her slowly, all while kissing and nipping down her neck and to her breasts.

“ _ Phil, _ ” she whined after a few seconds. “I need-”

He increased the speed of the vibrations, and her back arched in pleasure. She was completely putty in his hands, and after a few seconds she was begging for more. He listened, changing the angle of his fingers and finding her g-spot with every movement. Her orgasm washed over her unexpectedly, and it was all she could do to hang on to Phil’s shoulders as she came.

Before she had even come down from the high, he shifted above her, removing his fingers and sinking his cock balls deep inside of her slowly. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him down to her.

“ _ Melinda,”  _ he said looking down at her, his eyes dark with lust.

Her hands roamed down his back, squeezing his ass. “Move, Phil,” she whispered, nipping his ear playfully.

Phil moved slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace, responding to her cues. 

She knew she was getting close again, and she flipped them, her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips as she rode him, her forehead rested against his and they were both breathing hard, panting with every thrust. 

Without warning his hand was back on her clit, the vibrations against the sensitive nub sending her over the edge as she orgasmed again, her head tossed back in pleasure, as he came with her.

She collapsed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her as they caught their breath. 

After a few moments, she said, “Nice to not be interrupted for once.”

“Definitely worth the wait though,” he chuckled. After a moment, he kissed the top of her head. “Oh, what do you think of the hand, Mel?”

Melinda looked up at him, smiling impishly. “I don’t know. We might have to test it out again to be sure.”

* * *

**Bonus!**

Simmons looked over the lab results in front of her - it seemed the treatments she and Fitz had come up with to cure Coulson were working. His lab results and tests proved it, but she still wanted to monitor his heart closely after each treatment. Better safe than sorry with experimental treatments.

She glanced at the monitors in her office that gave her a digital read of Coulson’s heart rate and other vitals while he was in the med bay. All seemed well, heart rate was a little high currently, but not out of the normal range for a man his age.

Fitz came in, offering her some tea, and they chatted for a brief moment before he was off to help Mack with something, leaving her once again buried in her work.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from the monitors, Coulson’s heart rate was climbing to an alarmingly high BPM out of nowhere. She sprinted across the hall into his room in the med bay, expecting to have to give him medication to slow his heart rate.

The sight before her was not one Jemma expected to see, May was topless, straddling Coulson’s lap. Thankfully, May’s back was facing her, so she didn’t see too much. 

“Oh, God! Sorry!” Jemma exclaimed, turning to face the door.

“Simmons. Uh- we were-” Coulson seemed to be struggling for a good excuse.

“Please don’t say it, sir. I think seeing it is enough.” Jemma said, shifting her weight uncomfortably. “And sir, I know we are healing your heart, but I must remind you that I’m observing you after each treatment to make sure they are not causing side effects. So, Agent May, if you wouldn’t mind just... Well- for lack of a better phrase,  _ dismounting  _ the gurney, please.” Jemma shook her head trying to get rid of the image of May that now seemed to be burned into her retinas. “You’re welcome to stay, but I recommend no more  _ physical  _ activities for the time being.”

May brushed past her, now fully clothed. “Don’t worry, Simmons. You interrupted before we got to anything good,” May said with a smirk. “I’ll leave so he can get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure if this works timeline-wise, but I don't really mind, lol. I can't remember how much time passed between the alien spaceship kiss and Fitz's death. But honestly, if you're here for the smut content, then chances are, you won't mind if I'm a little off with the timing in this fic. 😉


End file.
